Shadow Walker
by crownclown123
Summary: Une ombre solitaire erre sur la terre, sauvant les âmes en peine et leur apportant le salut. Mais quand il arrive a sa dernière destination, des démons différent l'empêchent de disparaître de la surface de la terre. TRADUCTION de la fic de Kazaguruma.


Cette fic est le traduction de la fic de Kazaguruma, en anglais, disponible ici

http:/ /www. fanfiction .net/ s/ 6185101

(il faut enlever les espaces)

Je ne posséde ni les personnages, ni l'histoire, je n'ai fait que la traduction.

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Allen aime la pluie. Il aime comment elle donne vie au monde autour de lui et comment elle colore les branches des arbres d'un vert brillant. Il aime comment elle rafraichit la terre et l'air, départ d'une mélodie qui est simple, douce et calmante. Et il aime comment elle lui apporte la paix. Elle le réconforte, caressant doucement son visage, comme si elle regretté de ne pas pouvoir lavé ses péché.

Il aime comment le ciel cri pour lui, quand lui-même ne peut plus le faire.

C'est en compagnie de la pluie qu'il marchait a travers les rues vide d'une petite ville. Les ténèbres et la pluie avait forcé les gens a s'abritait. Allen n'objecta pas. Il n'a rien contre les hommes, mais leur musique est toujours chaotique. Elle l'embrouille et le défi d'essayer de comprendre le hommes. Mais Allen avait depuis longtemps renoncé a espéré les comprendre. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose a faire maintenant. Comprendre les humains n'en faisait pas parti.

Il n'y a aucune lumière allumé, excepté pour les quelques fenêtres qui ne sont pas couverte. Allen a pendant un temps essaye de voir ce qu'il y a dans la rue, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux. Ces oreilles le guidait. Elles le guidé en dehors de la ville, dans une foret sombre. Il marcha pendant plusieurs heures, ne sachant pas où il allait. La seule chose qu'il savait, était sa destination. La raison de son existence. Son péché. Et il est ici pour la réparé.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et cligna des yeux doucement, regardant les alentours. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait passé a travers un large portail, traversé un grand jardin avec une fontaine et monté les petites marche d'un grand manoir. Apparemment il est arrivé chez une maison de noble. C'est juste _fantastique._ Allen n'avait pas envie de traiter avec un homme arrogant et pompeux. Il avait assez de ce genre de personne. Peut-être il pourra seulement entré, faire son boulot et partir silencieusement. Comme ça il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il espéra.

Allen avait juste commencé a étudier le grand bâtiment, regardant les routes, quand une mélodie sombre atteint ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta. Elle ne ressemblait pas a celle des démons, mais elle ne ressemblait à aucune mélodie des humains déjà entendue. Les Violons, le violoncelle et l'orgue sont les instruments les plus proches de cette œuvre musicale. ça rappelé au Musicien le tonnerre et une mer déchainé. La musique était sonore et étouffante. _Danger! _Lui cria son esprit. Il a voulu se mettre a voler, mais il a été cloué sur place. Il a été attrapé.

Ses oreilles entendirent le grincement du bois, comme une porte s'ouvrant. Elle montra ce que la plupart des personnes verraient comme un bel homme avec des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et des traits saisissants. Allen, cependant, ne l'a pas remarqué. Ses oreilles ont été rempli avec cet horrible bruit mais il était heureux, il avait couvert son visage et sa tête contre la pluie. Il lui a donné un instant pour se remettre les idées en place.

« est-ce que je peux vous aider? » il était habillé comme un majordome, mais il y avait quelque chose de démoniaque dans ses yeux. Seulement un peu différent comparé aux monstres contre qui il s'était déjà battu. Allen allait secouer sa tête, mais se réfréna. Il devait se calmer. Il devait accomplir quelque chose. Cet homme a besoin de son aide. Il n'y a aucun danger pour lui. Mais cette mélodie lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le majordome se racla la gorge, ramenant l'exorciste a la réalité. L'homme avait quelque chose de brillant dans ses yeux rouges. Il y avait un sourire poli sur son visage et Allen réalisa qu'il attendait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il est supposé de faire. Comme... parler.

« eh, je m'excuse de vous déranger » dit-il poliment. Son esprit marcha a tout vitesse. Qu'était-il supposée dire? « je... crois m'être perdu. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la direction de Londres? » oui, il avait besoin de partir. Il reviendra plus tard pour faire son boulot silencieusement, et sans être vu.

Le majordome l'étudia, avant de sourire poliment encore une fois. Il ouvrit davantage la porte .

« veuillez entrer s'il vous plait. Je vais vous chercher une carte. » Allen répondit.

« ah, je ne veux pas déranger. Si vous pouvez juste me montrer la direction, je ne vais pas vous importuner. » il espéra qu'il n'insisterait pas, mais le majordome ne sembla pas penser la même chose.

« mon maitre ne voudrait pas que je laisse quelqu'un sous la pluie. S'il vous plait, entrer. Je vais chercher une carte et préparer du thé, le temps que la pluie se calme. »Allen allait protester plus ardemment lorsque la mélodie changea. Une mélodie n'avait jamais changé auparavant. Jamais. Le Musicien était hypnotisé. Et contre son meilleur jugement, il laissa le majordome le guider a l'intérieur du manoir. Un mauvais pressentiment s'infiltra en lui. Bien , au moins il était a l'intérieur maintenant.

Le majordome pris son manteau. Allen senti son regard sur lui et rougi. Il savait ce que l'homme regardait. Cependant il était heureux que ce ne soit pas sa cicatrice maudite.

« c'est un uniforme vraiment impressionnant que vous portez » dit l'homme aux cheveux couleurs ébène après l'avoir emmené dans une petite pièce. « pourrais-je savoir d'où il vient? Avez-vous fait l'armée? » Allen sourit nerveusement quand il regarda son manteau bleu-marine, brodé d'argent. Ce n'était pas le même que celui qu'il avait a la congrégation, mais au moins il avait sa croix de rosaire.

« l'armée » répéta-t-il. « non, je n'ai pas fait l'armée. C'est juste un souvenirs. » _Lenalee. Lavi. Kanda. Krory. Et tellement plus de souvenirs. _Un voile passa devant ses yeux, perdu dans le passé. L'homme vêtu de noir le laissa faire. Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec une tasse et un morceau de papier sur un plateau. Il l'a pris doucement et se concentra dessus. Pourquoi avait-il demandait une carte de Londres déjà? Avant qu'il ait une réponse, le majordome avait posé une autre question.

« mon nom? » répéta-t-il. « c'est Allen. » Il ne pensa pas a donner un faux nom. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus utilisé son ancien nom. Il n'avait pas pensé le réutiliser un jour, même pour que les gens le reconnaisse. Le majordome bougea pour se placer a coté de lui.

« Allen, » L'homme roula son nom avec sa langue. « Et que faites-vous comme métier, Allen ?»

« Je suis exorciste » Allen s'est gelé. Il n'a pas su que l'habitude était toujours là. Cela pourrait apporter des ennuis. Allen jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'homme, mais à son soulagement, il a seulement trouvé la confusion. Il avait manqué le regard de surprise. Il a décidé que si l'homme n'a pas connu les exorcistes du passé, il pourrait prendre le risque. « Je chasse les démons »

La mélodie devint encore plus sombre, mais Allen si était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, attendu. C'est le sourire sur le visage du majordome. Il pouvait être pris pour de la moquerie.

« Et vous pensez qu'il y a des démons a Londres, Allen ? » Le majordome le fixait attentivement, mais en restant poli. Son visage n'a donné aucune indication sur la mélodie que sa musique crée. Le Musicien était soudain énervé et frustrée.

« Les humains ne peuvent pas les distinguer des autres humains. Mais je peux voir leur âmes. » Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux, déterminée et réalisant de nouveau pourquoi il était ici. L'homme répondit a son regard, les yeux étroitement ouvert. « puis-je savoir votre nom, monsieur? »

« Je suis Sébastien. Je suis le majordome de la maison Phantomhive. »

« Vous semblez être seul ici. Est-ce que la famille habitant ici est de sortie? » Sébastien se raidit et lui servit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Son sourire avait disparu et Allen ne pouvait pas lire son visage.

« Seulement le jeune maitre, la bonne et moi vivons ici. » Allen baissa la tête, coupable. C'était commode. Il changea de sujet.

« Eh bien, vous faites un bon boulot. Vous devez travaillez dur pour garder toute la maison propre et servir votre maitre en même temps. » L'homme ne répondit pas et Allen ne demanda rien de plus. Il finit son thé et posa la tasse sur la table. Il se leva, le papier dans sa main.

« J'ai peur d'avoir attendu trop longtemps, » dit-il. Son boulot ne pourra pas attendre plus longtemps. Sa pourrait avoir des effets opposées. « Je dois partir. » Sébastien ne dit rien, mais a débarrassé la table. Il l'accompagna a la porte et le libéra avec toute la grâce qu'un majordome pouvait avoir. Allen lui dit au revoir et le remercia pour le thé. Encore une fois, le majordome ne dit rien. Avec un salut, il ferma la porte derrière l'exorciste.

Allen soupira. Quelque part, il était heureux d'avoir quitté le manoir. Mais il voulait y retournait, sans être vu.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas en partant de la porte, quand des coups de feu retentirent dans l'air. Ils étaient accompagné par une note de tonnerre venant de la mélodie du majordome. Allen tourna sur lui-même et finalement permis a son œil et au Crown Clown de s'activer. Son Innocence le lança en l'air. Lorsque qu'il fut en l'air, Allen localisa la fenêtre la plus proche du démon et s'agrippa au cadre. A coté de lui se trouvait un jeune garçon, un œil ouvert avec choc. L'autre était couvert d'un cache-œil noir. L'arme dans sa main tremblait toujours.

L'exorciste remarqua immédiatement le majordome en face du garçon. _Comment est-il arrivé ici si rapidement? _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme couvert d'étoiles noirs. _Merde._ Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agit plus tôt? Alors cet homme ne serait pas... Il secoua sa tête et se tourna vers le seul occupant restant du manoir. La bonne. Ou, celui qui avait tue la bonne. Allen ne fixa pas l'âme capturé. Au lieu de cela, il s'est poussé de la fenêtre, dépassa le jeune garçon qui tira violemment a son apparition. Le niveau deux arrêta son attaque sur le majordome.

Allen regarda fixement les griffes en suspension en face de lui, un regard illisible sur son visage.

« Tu oserait attaquer ton maitre? » Demanda-il avec un ton bas. C'est seulement un niveau deux, bien que non déguisé. C'était étrange, pensa Allen, que le démon n'ait presque aucune caractéristique. Son corps a la forme d'un humain, mais avec une peau et sans les détails. C'est comme si un humain avait mis une combinaison et aplani son visage. Cependant les griffes et les jambes semblables a un reptile déconcertaient.

Le démon siffla. Allen ignora le fait que c'était tout simplement impossible sans une bouche. Il avait vu tellement de chose étrange que cela ne l'étonnait plus. En fait, il s'y attendait presque.

« Exorciste! » dit la voix avec dégout. Apparemment, il ne connaissait pas son autre coté. C'était surprenant. Peut-être n'a t'il jamais vu un Noah avant, songea Allen.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Je suis venu pour te libérer. » Il leva sa main gauche, étendant une griffe. « Je vais mettre fin a ta souffrance, donc maintenant tu vas repartir la ou tu dois- » Il s'était attendu a une attaque. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu a ce qu'elle soit pour lui. Le Crown Clown s'étira et s'enveloppa autour des pointes aiguisé que le démon avait tiré avec ses griffes. Seulement une échappa a sa poigne. Les yeux d'Allen s'élargirent.

_Quand est-ce que le majordome s'est placé devant le garçon?_

Du sang cramoisi colora le tapis. L'homme aux cheveux de jais s'accroupit défensivement devant le garçon, une main sur sa poitrine, la où le métal avait empalé sa chair. Ses yeux rouges sang se rétrécirent en fixant l'exorciste. Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de l'homme, un pentacle sur sa joue gauche. Allen a avalé sèchement. Il ne pourrait pas toujours regardé les hommes mourir en face.

« Vous devait plus vous focaliser sur le combat, » dit Sébastien. _Non! _L'exorciste regarda autour; mais le démon été déjà parti. Il serra les dents. Donc il pouvait se rendre invincible? Cela ne ferait aucune différence. Ses yeux localisèrent le démon, au même moment ses oreilles se remplirent d'un son hurlant. Il se tourna et leva son bras.

Le démon brilla au moment où son talon toucha son front. Allen ne perdit pas de temps et dessina une croix. Le démon disparu et une âme a été libérée. Il lui sourit. Elle était surement une magnifique bonne. La fille ne sourit pas en retour. Elle lui lança juste un regard avec ses yeux vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu. Son sourire a été remplacé par un froncement de sourcil.

Quand il désactiva son arme anti-démon, l'exorciste haleta. Un sentiment cuisant avait apparu dans son estomac. Il parcouru le bas de son corps, passant par les jambes, avant l'approfondissement de la douleur. Des aiguilles chaudes entrèrent dans sa peau. Allen cria d'angoisse.

Il brulait de l'intérieur. Il brulait vivant!

Il regarda autour, s'embrasant. Il brule! Eau. Il a besoin d'eau. Ses jambes le portèrent, l'emmenant vers la fenêtre. Il y a de l'eau dehors. _La fontaine. _Il voulait sauter dehors et trouver quelque chose de froid, quand soudain ses bras ne bougeait pas avec lui. Le garçon tenait sa manche, le regardant avec détermination. Non! Merde, il devait _bougé! _Il n'avait pas le temps! Il brulait! Il voulait lui dire de le lâcher et ouvrit sa bouche, mais aucun son sortit. Sa gorge se serra.

_Respirer, _lui dit son esprit. Il a besoin d'air pour parler. _Respirer! _Mais sa poitrine ne bougea pas. Ses poumons ne répondirent pas. Respire, merde, respire! Son cœur tonna dans sa poitrine et Allen se déchira la peau de désespoir. Air! Il a besoin d'air! Ses doigt étaient humides et sa gorge lui faisait mal, mais il ne le nota pas. Il remarqua seulement le peu d'oxygène passant par sa trachée. Une main claqua dans son dos et il tomba en avant quand sa gorge se déboucha et du sang éclaboussa le plancher.

Le monde était silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune mélodies et bruits que l'homme pouvait entendre. La seule chose chose qu'Allen pouvait entendre, était le bruit de sa propre respiration. Il réalisa que ses paupières étaient lourdes.

« Sébastien, » appela une voix. « amène notre invité dans une chambre. »

Allen se sentit soulevé de terre et regarda le plafond brumeux bougé.

« Et nettoie ce gâchis. »

* * *

Toute existence dans ce monde est accompagné de musique.

Chaque objet produit des notes différentes. En les mettant ensemble, ces notes crée une mélodie unique, c'est pour ça qu'Allen est sur qu'il n'a pas été crée par un homme. Les hommes n'ont pas de créativité. Comme chaque objet a sa propre mélodie, il existe énormément de mélodie en ce monde. Les écouter tous en même temps ferait perdre la raison. C'est pour cette raison que les humains n'écoutent pas les musiques autour d'eux. Même Allen, qui n'est pas complètement humain, n'ouvre pas ses oreilles a toute les musiques de ce monde.

Ainsi, Allen avait un contrôle serré de son don. Il ne sait pas exactement comment il fait, mais habituellement il ignore les airs arrivant a ses oreilles. De temps en temps, il ouvrait entièrement ses oreilles a la nature, mais le plus souvent les seules mélodies qu'il entendait, était les exceptionnels. La pluie en est l'un d'eux, mais ce n'est pas celui qui l'intriguent en ce moment.

Ce qui occupé son esprit actuellement, était la mélodie d'un certain majordome. Au début, il avait pensé a un nouveau niveau de démons. Comme ces démons, sa mélodie avait un ton sombre tout en étant effrayant. Ça pourrait expliquer comment l'homme avait pu bouger alors qu'il était empoisonné par le sang du démon. Allen a rapidement rejeté cet idée. Certes la mélodie de Sébastien était sombre, il manqué quelque chose: le Screech. Chaque démons qu'Allen a rencontré avait une note dans leur mélodie représentent l'agonie de leur âme. Elle n'arrête jamais de jouer, hurlant dans les tons les plus haut et blessant les oreilles d'Allen. Et c'est pourquoi il la surnommé le Screech.

Le Screech est le moyen qu'utilise Allen pour trouver les démons dans le monde.

Sébastien ne pouvait pas être un des démons que le comte Millénaire avait laissé sur terre. Mais ça laissé le Musicien avec un mystère. Qu'est-ce que le majordome pouvait être? Il peut être humain, mais Allen doutait de ça. Il n'a jamais croisé d'humain avec une mélodie aussi sombre, et il avait croisé énormément de figures sombres durant son parcours. Mais le plus étonnant est le fait que la mélodie de Sébastien a changé. Les mélodies ne font pas cela. Elles ne sont pas supposée _changé._

Ça laisse Allen étonné.

Comme il venait de se réveiller dans un lit peu familier, la mélodie de Sébastien n'était plus la seule chose qui l'étonnait. Il ne paniqua pas, lorsqu'il se réveilla, vu qu'il était habitué a se lever dans diffèrent endroit. Il ne sait pas comment il est arriver ici, cependant. C'est la mélodie du majordome qui confirma ses soupçons d'être dans le même manoir ou il a trouvé le démon. La mélodie du majordome n'était pas la seule a proximité. Il y avait cinq autre mélodie, une des mélodie que reconnu Allen était celle du garçon qui a été attaqué par le démon.

Sébastien a dit plus tôt que lui, la bonne et le maitre étaient les seule dans le manoir. La bonne est parti maintenant. Ça laisse deux personne, mais ses oreilles lui disaient qu'il y avait maintenant cinq personnes vivant dans le manoir. Ont-ils appelé des gens a cause du démon? Ou a cause de lui? Ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens avait peur de lui après avoir vu le Crown Clown. Souvent il avait du fuir avec des pistolets pointés sur lui. Ce ne sont pas des expériences qu'Allen aime. Il n'avait pas envie de les vivre a nouveau.

Allen s'assit sur le lit. Il trouva rapidement son manteau et des vêtements ombres et les enfila. Ses gants était dans ses poches. Allen le mit a sa main gauche. Peut-être que les habitants n'avaient pas peur de lui et qu'il pouvait rester. Le garçon semblait en avoir assez vu a la perte de son œil. Peut-être qu'il ne reculera pas devant sa main déformée.

L'exorciste secoua sa tête et se gronda. Il mit rapidement ses gants et alla doucement vers la fenêtre. Regardant dehors, il calcula. Il pourrait probablement sauter dehors sans se briser une jambe, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. L'arbre près de la fenêtre était plus proche du sol. Il pourrait facilement glisser. Allen acquiesça son idée et allait ouvrir la fenêtre. Quand il frissonna. Avec son visage si près de la fenêtre, il put voir son reflet clairement. Il manquait quelque chose.

Sa croix de rosaire n'est plus la.

Allen fronça les sourcils. Il ne partirait pas sans l'unique souvenirs de ses amis. Cela signifiait se confronté aux habitants du manoir.

Un bruit de chute le sortit de ses pensée. Allen regarda vers la porte. L'accident avait été proche. La mélodie d'une personne qui était surement humaine. Il soupira. Il pouvait commençait maintenant. Il marcha vers la porte et tourna la poignée. La porte n'était pas fermée. Ils ont surement pensé que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Une jeune femme était debout, regardant désespérément le chariot qui était tombé pas loin du mur. Une tasse de porcelaine gisaient en morceau par terre. Le gâteau avait survécu, cependant. Quand la femme le remarqua debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses joues devinrent rouges d'embarras.

« Je suis désolé! » elle trébucha. « Je voulais vous amener le thé et une part de gâteau car vous avez longtemps dormi, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle et le porte-plateau est tombé. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement maladroite. » Elle baissa le regard. Allen regarda le porte-plateau, imaginant comment on pouvait perdre le contrôle dans un couloir si large. Avait-elle roulé avec? Il sourit devant l'image.

La femme fixer avec shock le porte-plateau, donc Allen décida de l'aider. Il se baissa et commença a ramasser les pièces dans sa main. La femme, qui était probablement la nouvelle bonne, sortit de sa stupeur et commença a protester. Elle suivit son exemple et commença a ramasser la porcelaine.

« Oh, s'il vous plait, ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais nettoyer. M. Sébastien a dit que vous étés malades, donc vous ne devez pas vous stresser. En plus, j'ai mis le désordre. Je vais le nettoyer! » Allen cligna des yeux et la regarda. Sébastien a dit qu'il était malade? Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il va bien, mais elle le remarqua et l'arrêta.

« S'il vous plait! Ne parlez pas! Ça ne fera que vous blesser! » Allen cligna encore une fois des yeux. Il toucha sa gorge, pour seulement trouver une pièce de tissus enrouler autour. Il remarqua a l'instant qu'elle brulé. Se racler la gorge lui faisait mal. Il retira rapidement sa main et regarda la femme. Son visage concernée était attachant. Allen sentit en lui-même un sentiment de chaleur. C'était agréable de voir des gens s'inquiéter pour lui, même s'il ne connaissais pas son innocence, ou de son coté Noah.

Il se leva, souriant largement comme un petit garçon. Il savait qu'il était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir léger. La femme lui rendit son sourire, mais le regarda confusément. Toutefois, avant que la femme ne puisse protester contre son aide, il remit le porte-plateau debout. La femme posa les morceaux dessus, tandis qu'Allen regardait le gâteau. Il semblait au chocolat. Son estomac grogne. La femme gloussa et il sourit en rougissant. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il s'était battu contre le démon. Son innocence avait aspiré toute son énergie.

« Maylene, il ne semble avoir dit de rester loin de notre invité. » Ils perdirent leur sourires. La femme, qui a été nommée Maylene, regarda vers le sol.« je sais que c'est seulement votre second jour, mais je n'ai pas a vous dire les ordres deux fois. » Maylene regarda désolé, et se rependit en excuses. Cependant, Allen n'écoutait pas. Il savait que l'homme n'était pas mort, vu qu'il était encore capable d'entendre sa mélodie, mais il n'avait pas pensé le voir en si bonne santé! Il avait honnêtement cru que l'homme serait mort a cause du poison du démon ou des larges blessures qu'il avait reçu.

Premièrement la mélodie, maintenant l'immunisation au poison du démon? Il ne pouvait pas être humain.

Il nota vaguement le fait qu'il soit raccompagné par le majordome, et la bonne promettant de lui apporter un gâteau. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme aux cheveux noirs, essayant de trouver un pentacle noir sur sa peau. Il n'en trouva aucun. Le fait qu'il ne voyait que son visage ne l'aidant pas. Mais Allen était sur qu'il y avait des pentacles sur le visage de l'homme. Avait-il complètement guéri?

Si Sébastien savait qu'il fixait son visage, il ne le montra pas.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte fermé, Sébastien toqua. Il patienta quelque secondes, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser Allen entrer. L'exorciste reconnu immédiatement la pièce ou il était entré sans permission. Elle était propre et ressemblait a ce qu'elle était avant. Même le sang qu'il était sur d'avoir versé était parti.

« Je vous ait amené votre invité, Jeune maitre, » Dit Sébastien derrière Allen. Le jeune garçon assis derrière le large bureau leva le regard d'une lettre. Il fit signe a Allen de s'asseoir et l'exorciste obéit. Il bougea nerveusement dans la confortable chaise, ou le majordome lui amena du thé. Le garçon l'étudia avec son œil bleu profond.

« Comme vous devez certainement le savoir, je suis Ciel Phantomhive, tête de la compagnie Funtom. Sébastien m'a dit que votre nom est Allen » Allen hocha lentement la tête. Le garçon entrelaça les doigts de sa mains et et se pencha en avant.

« Sébastien m'a aussi dit que vous tuer les démons. » un autre hochement. « j'assume que s'était l'un d'entre eux. » Allen commença a se demander si c'était un interrogatoire, mais il ne fit qu' hocher la tête. Ciel était silencieux. Puis, il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et en sortit quelque chose. Il la glissa jusqu'à l'exorciste. Allen la prit, refusant de sourire. Sa croix de rosaire était dans un parfait état. Ils avaient pris soin d'elle. Peut-être Sébastien connaissait sa valeur?

Il pris soin de bien l'attacher sur sa poitrine, a sa place première. Puis, il prit le papier sur ou elle était posé et le déplia. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Le papier tomba sur ses genoux.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons besoin de votre aide. Vous semblait être le seul pouvant détruire ces monstres. » Mais Allen n'écoutait pas. Ses mains tremblaient. Son esprit était en ébullition.

C'était _impossible. _Il était si sur. La bonne était supposé être la dernière. La dernière que le Comte avait crée. Les dossiers dans l'Arche avait confirmé. Le Comte était mort et les Noah aussi. Il pouvait pas crée plus de démons. Et maintenant, cette image montrait un démon de niveau un. Un qu'il était sur de ne pas avoir sauver, la photo n'étant pas plus vieille d'un jour.

Il avait cherché pour la dernière fois le Screech il y a deux jours, quand il avait traqué le démon dans ce manoir. Puis, il n'avait pu en entendre d'autre. Il n'y avait aucune autre notes. Aucune autre évidence indiquant l'existence d'un autre démon. Allen ferma ses yeux, écoutant pour chercher l'existence d'un démon. Il n'entendit rien ressemblant au Screech, mais sa ne signifiait rien. Habituellement, son écoute était limité après l'utilisation de son innocence.

Depuis que les exorcistes avait gagné la bataille contre le Comte Millénaire et les Noah, il avait eu quelque problèmes avec ses deux formes. Allen avait découvert que la présence de l'Innocence et du Noah dans un seul corps était stressant. Chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses deux cadeaux, ils se battaient et abimé son corps. Celle d'il y a deux nuits avait été la plus forte. Il ne l'avait pas prévu, pensant que son Innocence partirait après que le dernier démon soit détruit. Comme il n'y avait pas de lumière sans obscurité.

Allen regarda sa main gauche. Son Innocence ne l'avait pas quitté. Si sa théorie était juste, ça signifiait que son Innocence avait encore un but. Il y avait d'autre démons au alentour. Et leur créateur.

« Allen. » Une main toucha son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Sébastien et son maitre le fixait. Sébastien se recula et Ciel hocha la tête. Allen secoua sa tête. Il s'était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être c'était il éloigné des humains trop longtemps. Il ne savait même plus écouter les autres. Il soupira.

Ciel se pencha en arrière. Il semblait penser a quelque chose, avant de laisser tomber.

« Ce démon, » Dit-il avec un ton incertain, « a tue trois hommes et deux femmes, avant d'exploser dans ce que les témoins appellent une 'lumière noire'. Ce n'était cependant pas le seul. Deux autres accidents y ressemblant ont eu lieu durant la semaine dernière. Nous aimerions que vous nous disiez comment les détruire. Je suis prêt a vous payer pour cet acte. » Allen regarda le garçon. Il veut tuer les démons par lui-même? Ça ne peut pas arriver. Il allait mourir.

Il secoua sa tête fébrilement, essayant de lui dire que c'était dangereux, mais sa gorge ne voulait pas travailler. Il ne fit que tousser et sentit encore plus fébrile. Sébastien vint a sa rescousse et lui tendit un bout de papier et un stylo. Allen lui sourit et commença a écrire.

_Ce n'est pas possible. Elle était censé être la dernière._

Ciel lut le papier et le regarda avec confusion. « De quoi parlez-vous? » demanda-t-il.

_Les démons étaient les soldats d'un homme qui a essayer de conquérir le monde, _il mentait. _Ils ne sont pas nées, mais crée. Les exorciste comme moi combattons les démons et avons tué cet homme. Tout ceux qui savaient comment crée les démons ont été tué. Je chasse ces démons depuis des années et je suis sur que votre bonne était le dernier._

« Est-il possible qu'un des créateur se soit échapper et ait crée de nouveau démons? » Demanda le majordome. Allen secoua la tête.

_Je les aient moi-même vu mourir. Le moyen de crée des démons a été détruit j'ai détruit tous les rapports. _Ce n'était pas exactement vrai, mais comme il avait détruit tous les dossiers sur la création d'un démon. Sans compter que Allen était presque sur que personne a part lui ne pouvait entrer dans l'Arche maintenant.

« Nous avons eut affaire avec ces créatures, donc cela signifie que quelqu'un est capable de les crée, » Dit Ciel. « Pour l'instant, il est important pour nous de savoir comment éliminer ces monstres avant qu'il ne nuisent a d'autres personnes. »

_Les démons ne peuvent être tués que par une substance appelé 'innocence'. vous m'avait vu l'utiliser. L'innocence dans mon bras et le seule restante dans le monde._

Les deux le regardèrent. Ciel soupira.

« J'avais le sentiment que vous diriez ceci. » Il lui glissa un autre morceau de papier. Allen y jeta un coup d'œil. C'était un contrat. « Je voudrais vous embaucher pour détruire ces démons, tandis que nous cherchons le créateur. En attendant vous pouvez aider nos nouveaux salariés autour de la maison. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, Allen était de retour dans sa chambre, regardant la pluie tomber et mangeant une part de gâteau. Ciel et Sébastien était toujours dans le bureau du noble, le diable de majordome servant a son maitre une tasse de thé. Il, la posa sur la table, tandis que Ciel mangeait un gâteau de myrtille parfaitement fait.

« Êtes-vous complètement sur a ce propos, Jeune Maitre? » Demanda le majordome. Le jeune garçon lui lança un regard puis joua avec sa cuillère.

« Il s'est appelé lui même 'Maitre' devant ce 'démon'. Si il est vraiment responsable de ces monstres, il vaut mieux le garder a porté de vue pour que je puisse le surveiller. Et sinon, il pourrait toujours savoir comment les détruites. Ces démons te ressemble a peine, mais ils sont dangereux. » Sébastien sourit d'un air satisfait et ôta le gant de sa main non marquée.

« Un chasseur de démon dans la maison d'un diable de majordome. Quelle ironie »

Il y avait des pentacles noires sur sa peau.


End file.
